frostholmfandomcom-20200214-history
Week 19: Enter the Amber Temple
Week 19: Enter the Amber Temple Year 735, Sixth Moon, Day 1 When we left off... The Heroes of Thundertree '''returned to Argynvostholt to find the beacon still lit and '''Pidlwick II '''still an evil dick. Clyde did get his sun sword back, though, which had been at the forefront of his mind. Nobody could quite decide what to do about the demented little automaton, but it made the decision easier by trying to perform a "saw the lady in half" trick with a real saw and Selgaard's knee. From Argynvostholt, most of the group journeyed south, along the marshy river, towards the ruins of '''Berez. Nars peeled off to his second job with the Raven Express, but thankfully Druid Prime does same-day deliveries in this zip code: he returned with some very expensive cold weather clothes and supplies. You all reunited in the ruins to confirm that Daran Edermath had cleared out the monsters and recovered the seed for Wizard of Wines. P.S. He also cleared out all the treasure. Kthxbai. From Berez, the river led you to the land that time (and the DMs) forgot: the Tsolenta Pass. There, you found an abandoned gate house and towers blocking the steep assent to The Amber Temple. A pair of Vrocks posed a small hurdle, but it actually turned out to be an OK base of operations for the frigid mountain once you cleared them out. From the Pass, it was only a few hours up hill to the dark and foreboding bower of ancient, unknowable evil that birthed the Devil Strahd. So just another day at the office for the five of you. Almost as soon as you walked through the doors, it went real sideways. Fireballs and Magic Missiles for everyone. You go, Glen Coco. Ulfar was able to scout the main atrium a bit, and noted the enormous statue with a big, black space instead of a face. Unfortunately, he also noticed a sudden lack of hit points when it shot another fireball at him. A trio of Flame Skulls made quick work of Nars' conjured bears, while another trio took a bite out of Selgaard, Clyde, and Quintus. Fortunately, you remembered to douse them in Holy Water - even the two that fell down into the chamber with the ominous Amber 'Sarcophagi '(which were given a through nope-ing). After a near-death experience for Nars (prevented by some masterful shielding and item synergy from Quintus), you all managed to get out of the line of fire. Sadly, a bone-breaking Amber Golem spotted you. Selgaard did the Nordish Boogaloo and charged the damn thing, which resulted in another difficult encounter before anyone had a chance to rest. This prompted a debate about the wisdom of continuing your exploration for the day, but Team Clean Up The Enemies We Know About and then Rest persuaded the rest of you to do likewise. The wisdom of that decision remains to be seen, as Nars barrels down the atrium in T-Rex form and a troupe of berserkers rouses from a nearby room that you agro'd. Around Town... There's a gargantuan Roc hunting the skies nearby.